Always A Gentleman
by Chiaapet
Summary: A series of oneshots with Captain Swan. I wrote these awhile ago, unfortunately my account was compromised so I'm re-uploading everything.


They'd been at sea for days now, having come out several miles off the coast of Neverland. Emma was becoming increasingly nervous, irritating, as she felt their time slipping away. All she could was hope that Greg and Tamara had gone off course just as far. But her gut said that wasn't the case, and she was taking the blame out on anyone she could at the moment, spurred on by the grumpiness cabin fever afforded her. She ran her hand along the railing of the Jolly Roger before pulling away, and her shoulders heaved as she let out the breath she'd been holding, hoping to see a glimpse of land on the horizon.

Emma gritted her teeth together as she lost her balance, not used to the lurch of waves. Today the sea was particularly unforgiving, and she stumbled forwards. The side of her jeans caught on a sharp piece of metal that stuck out from a crate, ripping skin and fabric as it went. She almost fell to the deck, but a hand gripped her arm from behind and steadied her.

"Thanks, Dav-" she cut herself off when she turned and saw it was Hook. She gave him a surprised look and he raised his hands up, appearing offended, though she couldn't tell whether it was sarcastic or not. When she had felt the larger, obviously male hand on the back of her arm, she had assumed it would be her father.

"Oh, come on now, I may not be Prince Charming, but I do know a few things about chivalry," he said. Emma sighed again, holding her hand over the place where her jeans ripped, on the side of her upper thigh. She could feel blood against her palm. Hook glanced down at the wound and pressed his lips together.

"Come on, there's some trousers that may fit you in my cabin," he said, and headed in that direction. Emma frowned and followed after him, immediately protesting.

"That's not necessary, I'm sure I can find something," she said, keeping an irritated tone. She was sure he had ulterior motives for this, seeing as she hadn't been the kindest to him the past few days. Well, honestly, she'd been downright mean, but she figured she had a right to be with her son missing. Maybe she shouldn't take it all out on Hook, though….

"Like what? Besides, that wound needs tended to. That wasn't the cleanest piece of metal around."

"I've had my tetanus shots," Emma replied.

"Your what?" he asked as he opened his cabin door, closing it once Emma slipped inside behind him.

"Nevermind," Emma said, hand still held tightly against her thigh as Killian started digging through a chest near his bed. She looked around. It was a pretty modest cabin in scale, with an average sized bed and a mahogany desk sitting in the corner. Maps and charts scattered across it. She smirked at the elaborate pillows and blankets, wondering if Killian had stolen or purchased them. She assumed the former - they looked like they belonged in a pirate cove. Otherwise, the room was very clean.

She started some when his hook pulled at her wrist, forcing her hand from her jeans. Emma gave him a challenging stare, daring him to say something about the damaged yet revealed skin. He said nothing, handing her a pair of pants. She was surprised to see they were a woman's.

"Milah?" she asked before thinking then snapped her mouth shut. Hook didn't seem to mind.

"No," he shook his head, and picked up some strips of cloth that he had placed on the end of his bed. Emma decided to ignore the implications of why he'd have female attire in his cabin.

"You just going to stand there or turn around while I change?" she asked in a dry voice.

"Take them off and let me see the damage," Hook smirked some.

Emma wiped the smirk off his face when she slipped her jeans off. Two could play at this game, and Emma was going to be the cat, not the mouse. She sat down on the end of his bed, bare-legged with black panties on. Hook's eyes couldn't help but roam, and he gulped visibly. Emma gave him a sweet, mocking smile as he stepped forward to take a look at the cut on her leg. Just as he reached down, a knock sounded on the door, and before either of them could do a thing, David walked in.

"Hook, where do you keep extra weapons, I need-" his eyes widened when he saw the scene in front of him, and he spluttered. Emma's cheeks turned bright red and she buried her face in her hands.

"In the ladies's cabin, the bin to the far right corner," Hook told him with a crooked smile, unfazed by his entry. Emma could see David looking at Hook from between the fingers covering her eyes. Charming's eyes fell on the bandages, and he seemed to realize what was going on.

"You alright, Emma?" he asked. She could sense a tone in his voice that let her know that he would punch Hook in an instant if he was bothering her. Emma put her hands down, trying to cover up some with the jeans she had taken off.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a clumsy accident," she said sheepishly, face still burning hot.

"Alright then," David nodded slowly before going out of the cabin backwards and closing the door, but not before giving Hook a warning with his eyes. The pirate chuckled once her father was gone, and set about to the task of cleaning her wound while Emma continued suffering from humiliation.


End file.
